Kamen Rider Wizard: The Matrix And The Ancient Ring Of Cybertron
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Brendan & the Autobots are now a part of NEST. With a team of hand picked Kamen Riders by Brendan's side, their job is to hunt down their enemies who have allied themselves with the remaining Decepticons. When new threats emerge, Brendan must locate an ancient power that could stop them. It's Showtime!
1. A Message

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W (Or Double), Decade, Kiva, Or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, Devil May Cry, or DMC: Devil May Cry.

* * *

Year: 10,000 BC

(3rd POV)

"_Earth...birth place of the human race...A Species much like our own_"

At the top of a cliff a man stood with a wooden spear in his hand, he was scouting for something.

"_Capable of great compassion...and great violence_"

The group of natives advanced on a lone tiger, and proceeded to attack it.

"_For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns...our worlds have met before_"

They looked over a small cliff to see massive beings made from metal, they had one of them had glowing red eyes and a staff. Behind them was a massive machine. He turned to the humans and roared.

One of the natives cried as the metal monster pounced on the humans, crushing some underneath his feet. He picked one human up, who flailed wildly in fear as the metal monster roared in his face.

* * *

Present Time

Location: Shanghai, China

High above Shanghai, A squad of military helicopters were flying in. Inside the lead helicopter was William Lennox.

"Okay Guys listen up, cover up story for this one is toxic spill, all civilians have been evacuated from the area so there won't be any injuries. This makes eight enemy contacts in the last 2 years, so try to keep this thing out of the public eye." He instructed

"_For the past 2 years, an advanced team of new Autobots have been taken under my command._"

Inside a trailer, A pink, purple, and dark blue Ducati Bikes materialized female riders out of thin air.

"_Arcee triplets are you ready?_" A voice over the intercom asked

"We're locked and loaded" They responded

"_But not only do we have new Autobots, but something different as well. A team of armoured heroes_"

Pulling alongside a slick Silver Chevy Corvette Concept was a green and black Honda CBR1000RR and a red Ducati 999 motorcycle. The plates read "Double" And "Accel", These bikes were known as the HardBoilder and The Diablossa.

"_They are known as...Kamen Riders_"

"_Shotaro, Are you and Ryu ready?_" Lennox asked over the radio

"As ready as we'll ever be, Major Lennox-san. Phillip is on standby back at the base with his Cyclone Memory Ready." The One on the Hardboilder known as Shotaro said.

"I'm ready as well" The One On The Diablossa Known as Ryu said

"_Together, we form an alliance with the Humans and The Kamen Riders..."_

Helicopters landed, dropping soldiers off.

"_A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt down our Decepticon Foes, as well as creatures whom the Kamen Riders have faced hiding around the globe._"

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

I sat in the carrier of an airplane's boot with Optimus's Alt mode parked in the middle of the plane. I typed on a holographic computer in front of me while I had an earpiece in my right ear to hear the reports from the NEST soldiers and commands from Pentagon's special NEST control room. I also had communications with my own team, they were in pairs right now.

The fake toxic spill was a success and the Chinese had evacuated the people from one of the many industry districts of Shanghai where we had received a signal of a hiding Decepticon and three different creatures, A Phantom, A Dopant, and A Fangire that were with it.

Lately, Most of the creatures the Kamen Rider's have faced over the years have now formed an alliance with the remaining Decepticons, and it was my team's job to hunt them down and destroy them.

"_Give the NEST team the go_", I heard General Morshower say in my earpiece.

A map appeared on the holographic screen with several blinking dots to show where our team members were located and their movements.

"Alright, give me a status update. What's the location of our targets?" I asked my team through my earpiece.

"_This is team Kiva, we've found no sign of the Phantom, Or Dopant. But Kivat has located the Fangire. Permission to engage_?" Asked The Responder

"Negative Wataru, do not engage until the Decepticons have come out" I ordered Wataru

"_Yes, sir_" Wataru responded

"Team W, What's your status?" I asked

"_Dopant located, it's a local factory worker, he's got the Arms Memory_" Shotaro replied

"Alright, Team's Kiva and Double, Henshin, Prepare to engage your targets" I ordered.

"_This is Philip, I have located your Phantom, He's with-_"

Before he could finish his sentence, I heard several reports go through my earpiece about the hiding Decepticon had woken up and the phantom had revealed himself and had started attacking the soldiers. The dots on the holographic screen, representing the NEST soldiers and Autobots, started moving around in such a mess I had a hard time to keep up with the information.

"_Panther 1, requesting fire support now!_" Robert yelled in the earpiece.

"_Gunships in station, rolling out!_"

"_Dog 1, attacking!_"

I followed everything on the map when one of the NEST chopper dots disappeared, meaning it got shot down. I closed my eyes for a few seconds in respect and hoped the brave soldiers survived or, if not, they were in peace.

I typed quickly on the holographic keyboard when a purple dot appeared out of nowhere nearby the harbor area.

I mostly feared was the first Decepticon, now identified by my scanner as Demolisher and the Phantom, had made it to the highway of Shanghai.

"Air support, we need Big Buddha and Modern Mage to deliver the drop now!" Robert requested.

I Smiled and jumped into the air with excitement, I always enjoyed a good fight.

"It's Go Time Baby!" I said with excitement

The headlights of Optimus's Alt mode blinked a couple of times to inform the soldier he was ready to go. I just nodded to the soldiers, but they got the message.

The ramp of the airplane lowered to reveal the city filled with light in the darkness. A strong wind ruffled my hair as I held out my Driver On Ring over the driver.

"_Driver On! Please_" The Driver said as I turned the Hand Author into the change position.

One of the soldiers began to countdown for the airdrop.

"Airdrop in 5…"

"_Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!_"

"4."

"Henshin!" I said as I flipped down the ring

"3."

I could feel air blowing

"2."

The time had come for wizard to take flight

"1."

"**LETS MAKE THIS SHOWY!**" I yelled

I ran down the ramp and jumped off as Optimus followed me from behind and transformed in the air. I held my hand over the driver.

"_Hurricane, Dragon! Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!_" A voice said as A portal opened below me as I went through it, changing into Kamen Rider Wizard.

Three giant parachutes popped out from Optimus's back to lightweight the fall.

"_I'll take care of the phantom_" I told him through my comm link.

"_Affirmative!_" Optimus replied as I took off.

I could see the phantom far away from the spot where I would attack him with my strongest attack.

I pulled out a new ring, slipped it onto my finger and held it over the driver.

"_Dragorise, Please! Here I come, to become your master!_" The driver said

Roaring through a red portal, was the WizarDragon. WizarDragon is a European dragon-themed Phantom that came from my Underworld. WizarDragon's body mostly retain gold and silver colors.

"WizarDragon! Obey Me" I said as I climbed on his back, and charged at the Phantom, who didn't have time to react as he was plowed into by us, he flew into Demolisher and they both slid into the factory.

Optimus and Ironhide jumped down from the road to get to the factory and some last words from Demolisher. I flew over to the crowd of military people that gathered in front of the factory. Optimus and Ironhide walked inside as I flew over to them.

"Punk-ass Decepticon!" Ironhide spat with disgust.

"God damn Phantom" I snarled as did the WizarDragon

"Any last words?" Optimus asked Demolisher with a deep yet dark voice.

Demolishor's head almost hung out of his body when he spoke. "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

"As will Wiseman and all others who had been defeated by you _Pathetic_ Kamen Riders" The Phantom hissed out

"_Wiseman? Didn't I smoke that moron?_" I thought in confusion.

"That doesn't sound good", I heard Robert murmur from the crowd below me.

"Not today", Optimus charged his cannon and shot Demolishor on his head, offlining him for good.

"You know what to do" I told my WizarDragon as he nodded and shot a fireball at the phantom, obliterating him.

That's when the sound of motorcycles were heard from behind as I turned to see Shotaro, Ryu, Wataru and Nago pull up.

"Targets eliminated sir" They said as Shotaro held up a bag with the remains of a destroyed Gaia Memory, while Nago held up a shard of glass, a remain of what's left of fangires after they are destroyed.

"Good job men" I said

* * *

Author's Note: I know there's not much action, but I have to get back into the swing of starting a new fanfic, There will be plenty of fight to come, but for now...Let's meet the rest of the team in the next chapter.


	2. Team Introduction and Galloway's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double (Or W), Decade, Kiva, Den-O, Transformers, Devil May Cry, Or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

(Brendan's POV)

When We made it inside the Autobot hangar, I got off my Machine Kivaa Winger to join the ceremony of the lost soldiers outside. I made my way to William who nodded to me without saying a word.

I took my position beside him and watched a group of soldiers carry a couple of coffins, wrapped in cloths with the American and British flags printed.

"Present arm!" someone yelled.

At the command, the soldiers, including me, saluted for the lost soldiers. I could feel the Autobots mourn with us from the hangar. They always showed sympathy every time we held the ceremony of the lost and brave soldiers.

But the ceremony became short for me and William. The sound of propellers reached our ears and I felt a cold presence approach us. William and I looked up to see a chopper fly above us and landed outside of the fenced-in base. I recognized the presence, so I knew what I had to prepare for.

I patted William's backside, "Go and escort him. I'll make sure to prepare everything."

"Okay", William grumbled before walking off.

I turned on my heels and walked inside the Autobot hangar. "Attention, everyone! Director Galloway is coming!"

Groans were heard among the soldiers and even a couple of angry revved engines from the Autobots. Let's just say Director Galloway wasn't a big favorite among us.

"Prepare for the JCS!" I clapped my hands twice quickly to signal the soldiers to hurry up at the platform above me. I climbed up the ladder-stairs to the overhead bridge filled with computers, cameras, technical equipment and soldiers.

"T.K.R! Assemble for the meeting!" I ordered through the earpiece

I also felt some hands wrap around my stomach, and I smiled.

"You miss me?" I asked the person who had her arms wrapped around me.

I felt her peck my neck, and it made me chuckle.

"You know I always miss you the moment you leave my sight. My little _Magi_ " A female voice said

I turned to see my Cybertronian Girlfriend (A Mate as they call it) Elita-One, or at least her Holoform. Her holoform was almost identical to that of a 19 year old version of Scarlett Johansson, Except she had dark brown hair with purple streaks and her eyes were Electric Blue. She wore Black jeans and a white button up short sleeve shirt with the Autobot Insignia on it.

I quickly kissed her on her lips. NEST and T.K.R (That's what we are calling ourselves now courtesy of Momotaros) knew about our relationship, But Galloway was not informed of this, and if he found out about it, it would result in him having me thrown out...he could try, but it wouldn't work.

I personally hate Galloway and all he stands for, he's just someone who you really really want to kill, My Phantom says he even would summon himself to stop my growing hatred of him. But due to my duties, I have to let him live.

"Alright, so this is where we communicate with the JCS", I heard William explain for Director Galloway. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar"

I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw the other Autobots in recharge a bit deeper inside the hangar to stay away from the meeting. I also saw my team walking over towards me.

My team consisted of nine Kamen Riders:

First off was **Gentaro Kisaragi** AKA Kamen Rider Fourze: Gentaro was a second year student in Amanogawa High School, but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend.

He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. He is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. He is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to his unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around him to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths.

After him was **Hino Eiji**, AKA Kamen Rider OOO: Eiji is the son of a politician who travels the world with his grandfather. While at Africa a year prior to him becoming OOO, Eiji attempted to use his fortune to help out a village. Eiji, who traveled in order to learn more about the Arabic word "maktab" ends up meeting and befriending a girl named Alfreed. He follows her to her village and gets to know the people and their culture.

As it turns out, Cain (Alfreed's brother), became an assassin for an enemy tribe in order to survive. Alfreed is eventually killed in the war, Eiji is saddened over this and tries not to let this happen again. Though the Hino family used his sob story to get the people's support, the ordeal caused Eiji to lose any desire and become willing to help those in need, going so far to even risking his neck for complete strangers.

Then there was **Shotaro Hidari** and **Philip**, AKA Kamen Rider Double: Vowing to stop anyone that makes his city cry after, as a child, witnessing Sokichi Narumi's (Kamen Rider Skull, and the first Gaia Memory Rider) first fight with the Spider Dopant, Shotaro eventually became Sokichi's protege. His final job with Sokichi involved investigating a mysterious organization, at the behest of an equally mysterious client. While infiltrating a Gaia Memory research building, Shotaro met Philip for the first time. However, due to Shotaro's recklessness, their cover was blown and it indirectly led to Sokichi being shot to death. Sokichi then left Shotaro to continue on in his stead, giving Shotaro his prized fedora in his final moments.

Shortly afterwards, Philip and Shotaro used the Double Driver - which Sokichi had been carrying, perhaps with the intent that he become the body of W - to transform for the first time, in order to escape. Refusing to let his mentor's memory be in vain, and to atone for his mistake, Shotaro works to stop the Dopant crime wave by being the man on the street, contacting his various informants and transforming into Kamen Rider Double by providing his body for the combination.

**Philip** is a mysterious young man who possesses the true Gaia Memory. His real name is Raito Sonozaki, the third-born child and sole son of Ryubee, whose mind was altered by Satoshi Yamashiro under his father's wishes to have no memory of his name and family.

It is also revealed to him that Raito actually died twelve years ago in a freak accident falling into a well connecting to the true Gaia Memory, but he was somehow revived as an avatar almost instantaneously. After being rescued by Shotaro and Sokichi Narumi from a mysterious organization, Philip helps investigate Dopant activity through his ability to access the Gaia Library, a collection of all of the information in the known world.

However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Shotaro rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Kamen Rider's hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. He fights the Dopants with Shotaro as the mind and soul of Kamen Rider Double, providing the Gaia Memories for the right side of Double.

Following them was their second Gaia Memory Rider, **Ryu Terui** AKA Kamen Rider Accel: Ryu was a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division, and is Mikio Jinno and Shun Makura's superior.

Prior to arriving in Futo, Ryu lost his family; his father Ryuji Terui, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ryu's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ryu's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ryu, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he developed a hatred of Futo and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum.

Ryu received his heavy Engine Blade from Shroud early on. He spied on the Narumi Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his family's' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel for the first time. However, Ryu goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Dopant. It turns out at the end of the case that the Dopant was Ice Age, and the W Dopant was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ryu.

Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu became an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories.

After them was **Tsukasa Kadoya** AKA Kamen Rider Decade: Tsukasa is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who doesn't really know about his past. He has a strong desire to "Catch The World" using his Photos, but they never fully develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplemented by the worlds of the other Kamen Riders.

As Decade, he is seen as an Agent Of Destruction, usually being called "The Devil" , a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes that Tsukasa does not belong in any world. It also appears that those who appear in his poorly developed photos die or foreshadow events. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's world, including some accoutrements similar to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits prior knowledge of the Rider Worlds.

Usually before a climactic battle, Tsukasa answers to a major villain that he is "Just a passing through Kamen Rider, Remember That!". He uses a "Decade Pink" Blackbird, Fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera.

Following him was his partner, **Daiki Kaito** AKA Kamen Rider DiEnd: Daiki Kaito is a mysterious young man who portrays as being cheerful to the extent of being annoying to those around him, but becomes serious in battle and sees material objects more important than anything else.

Narutaki, aware that Daiki is DiEnd, avoids getting in his way. He also knows about Tsukasa's past, referring to sea cucumbers as being something that he has always wanted to taste. He travels from A.R. World to A.R. World, stealing what he refers to as "Treasures". His thievery is was what allowed him to acquire the DiEnd Driver, which allows him to turn into Kamen RIder DiEnd.

Following them was their Predecessors, **Wataru Kurenai** (Kamen Rider Kiva) and **Keisuke Nago** (Kamen Rider IXA): Wataru Kurenai is a shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession. He works at an atelier to continue his father's legacy of violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it. But, Wataru is destined from birth to become the current Kamen Rider Kiva as his mother is Maya of the Checkmate Four, receiving a button with a diamond encrusted crown on it from her as a baby.

He teams up with Kivat to fight the Fangire race and protect humanity from them, only because the Bloody Rose orders him to "fight". But in time, Wataru learns of his family legacy and nature as a Fangire, as well as desiring to change into someone just like his father.

Evidently, Wataru is the one who inherited the mantle of Kiva from his mother, as his full-blooded predecessor was the previous King of the Checkmate Four who attempted to destroy humanity in 1986 with Otoya taking his power and using it to take him down at the cost of his life. His name translates to "crimson going over" possibly a reference to his human and Fangire bloodline.

Keisuke Nago is a 22-year-old former elite member of the Blue Sky Organization and former member of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association), a loser at that time who left the organization due to his animosity towards it's top agent Takato Shiramine who never respected him.

He is the current user of the Ixa System, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals and taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Kiva due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Kiva's true identity and sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right.

He has a prejudice for certain people like Wataru, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that Nago played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe.

However, though he has a sense of righteousness, Nago's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey and going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When Nago transforms to Ixa, he first says, "Fangire…

The life you took, return it to God!"

Finally, the last rider on the team was one of my old friends, **Ryotaro Nogami** (AKA Kamen Rider Den-O): Ryotaro is a young man with a lot of bad luck. When I first met him, he managed to lodge himself in a tall tree while on his bike after losing control and going up a fallen sign. He has even placed a name tag in his wallet so it can be returned to him when it is stolen. Despite his hardships, Ryotaro will help anyone in need if he has the ability to do so. He refuses to accept self-sacrifice as the only means to protect others.

As a Singularity Point, he can resist the control of an Imagin contracted to him, among other things, as long as he's conscious. Due to this unique attribute, he was given the power to become Den-O, a Kamen Rider who protects the timeline from the Imagins' actions.

As Ryotaro continues on his mission, he meets more Imagin, each taking his body and using it as their own for the duration of their possession. Each of his personality changes affect the color of his eyes and some strands of his hair, changing its color to match the Imagin.

When possessed by Momotaros, Momo is in Ryo's body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it.

When possessed by Urataros, Ura is in Ryo's body with the right words to woo women and convince almost anybody. His hair is straight and calm and has a single blue streak going through it. He also wears a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses.

When possessed by Kintaros, Kin is in Ryo's body. His hair grows such that he has a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. However, his increased strength often results in self-injury and clumsiness.

When possessed by Ryutaros, Ryu is in Ryo's body, incorporating dancing into everything he does. He grows one long purple and black streak of hair and is always seen wearing a brown cap. His reckless personality infests itself upon Ryotaro, and usually causes him to destroy whatever is around if he gets out of control.

When possessed by Sieg, though they never forged a contract, Sieg is in Ryo's body. His hair is styled in cornrows and has several white highlights with one longer white and black lock on the left side of his face, and a white feather boa appears around his neck.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" someone yelled.

William excused himself and climbed the ladder-stairs to join us. I could feel Director Galloway's cold glance on my back, but I ignored him. Thanks to a lot of experiences from school (When I Used To Go), I've learned how to ignore evil glances on me.

William and I approached a camera and an image came up of a middle aged man with light, balding hair and a brown military uniform on the screen in front of us.

"General?" William addressed him first.

"_Will, Brendan, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there_", the General spoke.

"Yeah, it was" I commented

William nodded, "Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants and immediate debrief."

"Now with your permission, we can't let you see him", I gestured my head in the direction of where Optimus was parked on the ground floor. "But I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

The General gave a nod, "_Proceed._"

The air around us got filled with a loud mechanical hissing as Optimus began to transform. It still fascinated me how Cybertronians could transform and get every small piece of their Alt modes into place when they transform to their bipedal modes.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year as well as Brendan's own team facing three Phantoms, four Dopants, one Imagin, and six fangire, each on a different continent", he spoke with a leader's voice. "They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

He activated a rewinding sound and then allowed a recording to activate. Demolishor's weak voice echoed around us, "_The Fallen shall rise again._"

"_As will Wiseman and all others who were defeated by you Pathetic Kamen Riders_" the phantom's voice rasped

"_The Fallen. Meaning what, and who is Wiseman?_" the General asked.

"Sou Fueki, better known as The White Wizard or Kamen Rider Wiseman, is an enigmatic, white-robed magician that gave me the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard. He also sometimes helped and oversaw my evolution from a distance.

I later on found out that he was revealed to also be Wiseman, the artificial Carbuncle Phantom and the equally mysterious leader of the Phantoms, who take no course of action without his permission. Thus, the Chief Phantoms Medusa and Phoenix had to meet with the Wiseman to discuss their plans, seeking his approval.

In the end, a final battle ensued, my All Dragon Style drained him of his energy. Shocked, he was murdered by another phantom known as Gremlin." I explained

Optimus leaned closer to the amplifier that one of the soldiers was holding up to him as he continued. "For my part, General, the origin is unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction-"

"Excuse me!" a sudden yell came from the ground level. Everyone, including Optimus, turned their heads to look at Galloway as he continued. "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed and this Wiseman Dead..." He began to climb up the ladder. "Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

I heard William sigh in annoyance before he turned back to the camera. "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison…" I knew he didn't want to really show it, but he slightly rolled his eyes.

"_Well, I guess I didn't get that memo…_", the General replied a bit sarcastically.

I turned my attention on how Galloway made his way through the platform. "Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." Once he reached me and William, he continued his talking. "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is…uh…hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

"Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot/ Kamen Rider Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us; but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus raised his servo to point his giant digit at the director, "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"And you think that we would hand over technology that is far too dangerous for humans to handle over to you? The equipment that my team uses was either built or given to them because they were made for them." I added

However, Galloway frowned, "But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

"We've saved this planet more times than you could count!" Ryu said

"Ryu's right and with all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years", William stated, his voice being irritable and defensive.

"We've shed blood, sweat, mana, and precious metal together", Robert shouted angrily from the ground floor, standing beside Optimus.

Galloway leaned over the railing and spat out in a condescending tone. "Soldier, you're paid to shoot; not talk."

"Don't tempt me", Robert muttered under his breath.

"Easy", Optimus told the black-skinned solider.

"And the uh, the newest members of your team", Galloway continued to "criticize" about the rights and wrongs. "I understand that these new members arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth; vetted by no one at the White House."

"_Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here_", the General interrupted who was getting fed up with the man's antics. "_And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox, his team and Major Sparda and his Team; have always been above reproach._"

The business man gave a scoff as he looked into the camera, "Well, be that as it may, General… It is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake…" He paused for a moment.

"No one is above reproach. Now what do we know, so far? We know that the enemy leader, Classified NBE One, AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal; surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance."

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world", Galloway continued.

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!" He walked along the platform and turned his fury onto Optimus. "You! The Autobots! And The Kamen Riders! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

Galloway continued talking, not feeling the anger in the air. "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming."

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet…"

I felt my blood boil in the veins by anger, "_Oh no, that motherfucker wouldn't dare…_" I gripped my upper arms tighter, trying to calm myself down, my inner phantom was literally erupting with anger, he didn't like the sound of this either.

"Will you leave peacefully and You Kamen Riders will, by the order of the President himself if I have to, hand over all you transformation technology ?"

Optimus turned his optics towards Galloway after one second's silence, "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it."

Galloway nodded proudly as he gripped the rails and had a small smirk on his lips which spoke "victory". I had to control myself to not give him a hard punch in the face to wipe off that smirk.

"But", Optimus added quickly. "Before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave; and you're wrong." He leaned in over the railing to Galloway briefly to demonstrate how much more powerful and capable he was than the mere mortal man, before backing away from him with a "that-is-final" expression.

William leaned in to Optimus to whisper, "That's a good question."

"We'll see what my superiors have to say" I told him


	3. Ore Sanjou! It's Showtime!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W (Or Double), Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, Devil May Cry or DMC: Devil May Cry.

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

"**Hey! Brendan! Wake Up!**" A tough and agitated voice yelled

I shifted in the bed before opening my eyes slowly and glanced over to see a red oni with two horns on his head leaning on the nightstand. I also saw on my alarm clock it was 2:00 am.

"What is it, Momotaros? It's still night time", I groaned.

"**We have intruders in the base! And one of them is an Imagin!**"

"What?!" I exclaimed and jumped out of the bed. I ran quickly to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to get dressed.

"Where are they heading, Momo?" I asked as I pulled undergarments on me before I slipped into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt

"**I'm not a peach! I'm Momotaros! Anyway, they went to the basement where the last shard of the All Spark is being preserved.**"

"_Decepticons… How the fuck did they find out where we keep the last shard of the All Spark?_" I questioned as I ran to the nightstand and picked up my Flame Ring.

I opened the door to my apartment and ran out to the corridor as I heard an alarm whining and the corridor shining in a red light. I saw Ryotaro waiting at the end of the hall.

"Ryotaro! Let's go!" I said to him as we ran towards the exit.

As soon as I got out of the building, I slipped my Driver On ring on, and held it over my belt.

"_Driver On! Please!_" A voice said as I slid the sliders on the Hand Author into Change Mode.

"_Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!_"

"Henshin!" I said flipping the Visor On my Flame Ring Down.

"_Flame, Please! Hi-Hi! Hi-Hi-Hi!_" A voice said as I turned into my Kamen Rider Wizard Form.

Ryotaro took out his belt and wrapped it around his waist, The belt was primarily moderate silver with a moderate black line going down the middle. His buckle was oversized. Its center was a clear crystal with a moderate black design resembling a 'T' made of train tracks, tilted to the right a little, in a circle. On the left side of it was four buttons consisting of a bright, moderate scarlet, a moderate ocean blue, a moderate lightning yellow, and a soft violet.

He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. A strange melody erupted from the belt as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button.

Raising the pass in the air, Ryotaro said "Henshin!"

With that, Ryotaro swiped the pass over the belt.

"**_Sword_****_Form_**" The Belt Said

Energy raced along his body before it transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit.

The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.'

His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars.

The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him.

The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him.

M-Ryotaro just chuckled as he connected the four parts on his left hip, revealing a heart/peach design on one side. He tossed it up into the air and grabbed the remaining four parts. He connected the four parts together to resemble large sword with a glowing red blade.

"**Ore...SANJOU!**" M-Ryotaro said

Heading to the basement where NEST had the shard of the All Spark. I could see in the distance the soldiers had already arrived to the basement.

I sensed one Decepticon in the basement while I sensed another one several meters away from us. I saw the Imagin too, who had a skull motif to him.

"**It's time for my Climax Scene! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!**" Den-O roared as he charged at the Skull Imagin.

The Skull Imagin sent out a barrage of fireballs at Den-O, but he merely dodged each shot or cut through them. He roared as he got close and got him with a few slashes. He proceeded to slam a fist into his gut before kicking him in the chin. He rolled away from a wave of flames he sent at him before charging back in, getting a few more slashes.

"**Now for the Climax of the Climax Scene!**" The Rider just chuckled as he swiped the Rider Pass over his belt once more.

"**_Full Charge_****!**" The Belt said as red lightning shot into the blade.

"**Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part Two,**" Den-O stated.

The blade shot off into the air. Den-O used a vertical slash to strike the Imagin, burning the grass in the process. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into burning grass and the Imagin.

He performed a final vertical slash and cut the Imagin down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. The Imagin screamed as he exploded. Den-O just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

Just when I was about to turn to the distant Decepticon, it started to shoot missiles at the military vehicles. I pulled out my WizarSwordGun and fired off a few rounds, each one struck the surface near him making him snarl and move back a few feet.

I sensed the basement Decepticon flee from the scene. I also felt the familiar power of the All Spark.

"_They managed to get the shard!_" I thought panicky.

I stopped my firing to activate the Shooting Strike and was about to get the Decepticon with the shard when a small missile from the other Decepticon hit me on my right arm.

The Impact was far more powerful than I expected, in which I flew through the air before hitting the ground hard, leaving a divot in the ground where I landed, my right arm was now killing me. Thankfully, the Wizard Armour minimized the strength of the shoot so I wasn't greatly injured, but it felt like my arm was on fire like the bones were melting.

Usually after about 10 seconds of an injury like this, Demonic healing powers kick in, but it's been about 20 seconds...has my healing powers been stopped? I looked over as I saw my right arm glow a bright purple. That was when everything went black.


	4. The Return Of Medusa: The Female Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W (Or Double), Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, Devil May Cry, or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

I only own my OC.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Brendan was now walking around with an extremely flexible arm brace that covered his whole arm, he could still henshin and still fight, but his wrist was hindered so it would prevent straining. The nerves in that area were also numbed to keep Brendan from feeling pain. Apparently, the missile that struck Brendan was filled with Holy Water, which is lethal to Demons and Nephilim alike, the water stopped his arm from healing. But it didn't explain the purple glow he saw after he got struck.

"Great, first the Autobots are being asked to get kicked off earth, then we're gonna be asked to hand over all our henshin belts, now the last shard of the All-Spark has been stolen and my arm's wrapped up like a freaking burrito! Could this get any worse!?" Brendan said

Suddenly the enemy alert went off, and Brendan rushed over to the command center (That's what he calls it).

"What's going on?" Brendan asked Philip

"Our detectors are screaming, they've detected an Imagin, Zodiart, Roach, and Phantom in Philadelphia, and There's a Fangire, A Legendario, A Yummy, and a Dopant in New York." Philip said

"Alright! Philip, We need to split up the groups. Gentaro, Ryotaro and Kaito will come with me to Philadelphia. Shotaro will take Ryu, Eiji, Tsukasa, Wataru, and Nago to New York" Brendan told Philip

"Brendan, There's something else you need to know about where you're going." Philip said

"What is it?" Brendan asked

"The enemy contacts are in a collage called...Princeton University" Philip said

Brendan's eyes widened, that's the collage where his friend Sam Witwicky had just arrived to a couple of hours prior to the All-Spark shard being stolen. This changed things, his friend's life was in danger now.

"Tell Ryotaro to prep the Den-Liner for departure, it's the fastest way to get to Philadelphia, also tell him to ask Sakurai Yuuto if we could borrow the Zero-Liner. Let Optimus and the others know where we will be going" Brendan said as he began to head to his apartment.

"You got it!" Philip said

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Sitting outside the main hanger, was a white and red futuristic Shinkansen Bullet Train known as the Den-Liner, and sitting next to it was a green and gold steam engine with a bull motif to it, this was it's sister known as the Zero-Liner. These trains were very special as they had the ability to travel through time, kind of like the DeLorean from the "Back To The Future" films.

"Alright, we all ready for departure?" Brendan asked his team members as they all nodded.

"Then let's get moving, we won't have much time" Brendan said as the teams climbed onto their assigned train.

The Den-Liner blared it's whistle, which was loud and sort of whimsical. The Zero-Liner replied with it's own horn, and smoke poured from the nostrils of the bull head on the front of the locomotive.

The Autobots rushed towards the hanger, only to see the Zero-Liner and Den-Liner take to the skies, as tracks continuously spawned underneath them to keep them moving and on track. The Den-Liner headed in one direction, while the Zero-Liner headed into the opposite direction.

"Philip. Where is Brendan and his team heading?" Asked Optimus

"Brendan, Ryotaro, Gentaro, and Kaito are going to try and stop an Imagin, Zodiart, Roach and Phantom at a Collage in Philadelphia. While Shotaro, Ryu, Tsukasa, Wataru, and Nago go to New York to stop a Dopant, Yummy, Fangire, and Legendario." Philip explained

"But Brendan is injured! Shouldn't he be resting!?" Asked Elita-One

"I've known Brendan for as long as you guys have, and if there's one thing I know about Brendan, he's never back down from a fight before" Philip said

"He's always got to be so stubborn, why couldn't he have been a weapons specialist instead?" Ironhide asked himself

* * *

(Princeton University)

Mikaela Banes had just climbed out of the taxi, and pulled out a large metal box from the trunk, then the Taxi pulled away. She had caught a Decepticon trying to break into the vault of her Dad's Shop Safe, which had a Sliver of the All-Spark inside.

That's when she heard the sound of a loud and whimsical train whistle, she looked up towards the sky and what she saw made her jaw drop. Flying in the sky at over two hundred miles per hour was a futuristic white and red bullet train that was traveling on train tracks that spawned right underneath it as it ran through the sky.

The train began to descend as the tracks formed on the ground as the train began to slow to a stop a few feet next to Mikaela. The passenger car door slid open and climbing out was a familiar face.

She didn't recognize him at first, but soon she knew who he was.

"Brendan!" She dropped the metal box and gave him a bear hug when he reached her. Ryotaro, Gentaro, And Kaito then climbed out from the train, the the Train took off to the skies and disappeared from sight.

"Hello, Kay Kay." Brendan said as he looked down at the Metal Box, which was vibrating and moving around, he could hear something yelling "Hey! Let me out of this damn box you crazy bitch!"

"Let me guess, you caught a Decepticon?" Brendan asked

"Yeah, I caught it at home", Mikaela filled in quickly.

Mikaela took in his appearance. "You look so more mature than the last time we met."

He smiled at her, "You've became more beautiful too." Just he felt a stronger presence of a Decepticon inside the collage, he couldn't find the enemies he was looking for, it was like their signals were scrambled.

Suddenly a grunt was heard as Brendan turned around to see that it was Ryotaro who made the noise...because his appearance had changed! His hair was straight and calm and had a single blue streak going through it. He also was now wearing a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses that showed his glowing sea blue eyes.

His eyes looked at Mikaela, and he smiled as he smoothly walked over and wrapped his arm around her.

"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" U-Ryotaro asked

"Ummmmmm..." Mikaela didn't know what to say to this

"Urataros! What the fuck are you doing! That's Sam Witwicky's Girlfriend!" Brendan said, obviously pissed off at the Turtle Imagin that was possessing Ryotaro.

U-Ryotaro looked at Mikaela and sighed, but then nodded in understanding.

"It seems that this beautiful fish has been caught. But they're are plenty of beautiful fish in this fine pond." U-Ryotaro said as he walked back over to Brendan's side.

He glanced up and tried to find it, but there were people here walking like nothing happened…yet.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Mikaela asked Brendan as she bent down to pick up the metal box.

"Philip detected an Imagin, a Zodiart, a Roach and a Phantom here in Philadelphia", he explained to her while the five headed to the college building. "We got here using the Den-Liner and I sense a Decepticon somewhere here at the college."

"Oh my god! You think they're after Sam?" Mikaela gasped in fear.

"Probably", He replied. "Let's go!"

Brendan followed the scent of diesel fuel and energon from the Decepticon and it led them to the dorms. The corridors were filled by students coming back after a day's studying.

He also felt Sam's presence as they walked deeper in the corridor and he stopped in front of a door with a young man at Sam's age leaning on his back to the door while eating a pizza.

"Excuse me; is this Sam Witwicky's room?" Brendan asked the boy.

The boy seemed to wake up from a daydream and glanced at him and Mikaela. "O-Oh, yeah! It is! I'm also his roommate, Leonardo Ponce Da Leon Spitz."

"What a long name", Mikaela murmured behind him.

"Well, Leonardo", He said a bit impatiently. "Could you please move out of the way and let us see him?"

"Depends on who you are", Leo glanced at Mikaela with perverted eyes.

"I'm Sam's best friend, these are my friends, and this…", he gestured toward Mikaela. "…is his girlfriend. Now, move!"

"I-I don't think that's a good-", Leo spoke when he pushed him out of the way quite roughly.

"Waki ni idō shite kudasai!" Brendan said

He flinched when he felt the Decepticon's presence coming from the room along Sam's! Without a second thought, He turned the door knob and noticed it was open and swung the door open brutally so it bounced on the wall.

"Imaishi... OH! Mōshiwake arimasenga, watashi no warui" Brendan said with embarrassment, but that soon flew out the window as he looked inside, and his eyes widened.

"Nani! Kore wa ittai nanda!?" Brendan said angrily

Sam laid on the bed with a girl with dark blonde hair, wearing a baby blue dress and…they were making out! He heard Mikaela gasp in shock behind Brendan, whose eyes started to glow a blood red with anger.

Sam pulled away quickly from the kiss and stared at them with widened eyes. "B-Brendan? Mikaela?"

The girl above him smirked at them. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked.

Just when Mikaela was about to say something, Brendan looked at Kaito and nodded to him.

"Stay away, you Decepticon bitch!" He shouted as he whipped out a steel black custom made handgun, it resembled a desert eagle.

Kaito held his own gun in his right hand, the weapon was cyan, black, and silver in color. They pulled the triggers on their weapons and fired off a few rounds which ricocheted off her body

"Sam! Run!" He shouted at his friend. Sam climbed quickly off the bed, but tripped accidentally on the floor. "Baka"

"Hey, Sam, about your little bed buddy Alice-", Leo decided to sneak a peek into the room and saw bullets ricochet off Alice's fragile form. "Holy shit…"

Sam, Mikaela, and Leo began running, leaving the four Kamen Rider's alone.

"Hey! There's the boy!" A voice yelled from behind the group as Brendan turned to see four other collage students.

"That's the one that our master told us to bring to him" One of them said

Brendan's senses went off again, this time picking up the all too familiar scent of a Phantom.

He looked over at the four college students and saw one of them hold a device in his hand, it was a black switch that made Gentaro point.

"That's a Zodiart Switch!" Gentaro said

He pushed the red button and his body suddenly glowed, a star constellation appeared in front of his body as he turned into a red monster. The one next to him turned into an insect like demon.

"The Roach!" Kaito said

The second to last student had sand pouring out from his pants, and suddenly he passed out as an Imagin came into being.

"Imagin!" U-Ryotaro said

Next to the Zodiart, a female collage student looked at Brendan and smirked.

"Wizard, how we have missed you" She said

Brendan's felt the color drain from his face at the girls voice, it made his arm shake.

"That voice! It-It can't possibly be!" Brendan cried in fear

"Oh, but it is" She said as The female collage student suddenly morphed into a phantom, her hair had what appeared to be snakes.

"M-M-M-Medusa! You can't be alive! I saw you die!" Brendan said

"Don't you remember what that phantom in Shanghai said "As all who have been defeated by you Pathetic Kamen Riders!" She said as Alice burst through the Door of Sam and Leo's dorm room, and Took off after Sam and Mikaela.

"Why don't we take this little squabble outside" Medusa asked as she blew a hole into the wall, and jumped through it.

The four riders jumped through the hole and followed after their enemies. Only to see them standing side by side waiting patiently.

"Why don't we settle this now? So that after I may put your head on my wall" Medusa asked

"I'd say that's the best thing I've heard all day" Brendan said as he slipped on his Driver On Ring and held it over the WizarDriver.

"_Driver On! Please!_" The WizarDriver responded as Brendan turned the Hand Author into Change Mode.

"_Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin! Shabadoobee Touch To Henshin!_" The WizarDriver said

Brendan slipped on a yellow ring, and said "Henshin", then flipped the visor on the ring down then held his hand over the WizarDriver.

"_Land, Dragon! Dan Den Don Zu Dogon! Dan Den Dogon!_" The WizarDriver said as Brendan changed into Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon Style.

Kaito held his gun in his right hand, while in his other hand was a Card. Kaito's card that depicted the head of a Kamen Rider. It was a black helmet/mask with ten cyan bars on the front. He slid it into the gun and cocked it.

**"KAMEN RIDE"**

****"Henshin!" Kaito declared as he pointed at the sky, pulling the trigger.

**"DIEND"**

****Three images, one red, one green, and one blue, zipped around the area as ten cyan 'cards' shot out of the barrel. The images collided with Kaito, turning his armor into a more blank design and solid black with coils on the wrists and ankles. The ten 'cards' collided with the top of his mask, forming the image on the card. Data went down the outside of his body, turning what it went by into cyan, silver, and gold.

Gentaro held his Fourze Driver in his hand before strapping it to his chest, then switching the red toggle switches into their On Position.

**"THREE…"**

**"…TWO…"**

**"…ONE.."**

"Henshin!" Gentaro roared.

Techno space music erupted from the belt as an energy ring that shot out of the belt and above the teen, releasing smoke from a Rocket launch over him as he thrust his right hand into the air. His form glowed before changing into his Rider Form. He wore white armor resembling an astronaut. His torso was black and grey with orange added while he had bulky guards on his arms and legs, the right arm having an orange circle, the right leg sporting a blue 'X,' the left leg showing a yellow triangle, and the left arm sporting a black square. The Rider crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside.

"Uchū…Kitaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!-!" Gentaro Roared

U-Ryotaro placed his Belt around his waist, this time instead of pushing the red button, he pushed the blue button below it, and the center piece turned blue.

"Henshin!" U-Ryotaro said calmly as he swiped the Rider Pass over the Driver.

"_**Rod Form!**_" The belt said

The armour formed around U-Ryotaro, this time the armour was blue and amber. His helmet consisted of a turtle shaped face with amber colored eyes and little "Fins" on the sides of the helmet.

"Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Den-O Rod Form Asked

"It's time for you to die" Medusa said as she readied her magic staff.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter's inspiration came from **RaisingHeart001**, who I think is by far a phenomenal writer. Please support her by reading her stories and giving her good reviews.


	5. Learning The Truth About Brendan's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double (Or W), Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. As well as Transformers, Devil May Cry, and DMC: Devil May Cry.

I only own my OC

* * *

(3rd POV)

Medusa and the other evil entities stared at the four Kamen Riders as they readied their weapons.

Brendan pulled out a ring and slid it on his finger, then held it over the driver.

"_Copy! Please!_" The WizarDriver said as Brendan held two WizarSwordGuns in his hands, both weapons set in sword mode.

Kaito had his DiEnd Driver in his hand, which would still work as a gun regardless, and with his rider cards, he would have no problem disposing of the roach.

Gentaro only needed to activate one of his Astro Switches, any one of them could serve as a weapon. Urataros turned the Den-Gasher into a large rod with a sharp blade on the end of it, perfect for long range attacks.

"Let's make this quick, I have phantoms to create!" Medusa said as she and her comrades charged at the Kamen Riders, who in turn charged at them.

Medusa fired a ball of fire at Brendan, who dove to the right and out of the way of the incoming ball. The ball struck the ground, causing flames to spread. Brendan counteracted this attack by shooting a wave of rocks at Medusa, who blocked them with her serpent staff known as "Arrogant".

The roach began to shoot sticky balls of acid at Kaito. Though they missed their shots due to Kaito moving extremely fast. This is possible because his DiEnd Form, Kaito can move 2x faster through the microwave emitting Tesla Bands around his wrist.

He pulled out another rider card and inserted it into the gun, then cocked it.

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**" The DiEnd Driver said

He aimed his gun at the roach, and fired. Thousands of shots fired at once, striking the roach as he fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead yet.

Gentaro was having trouble with the Zodiart, as his opponent was a little bigger than he was. He pushed an Astro Switch on his belt.

"_**Gat-LL-In-Ga ON**_!" The Driver said as Gentaro's Right leg turned into a Blue Mini-Gun.

He than pushed another switch.

"_**Lu-Aunc-Cher ON!**_" The Driver said as Gentaro's left leg turned into a missile battery.

"**RIDER LEG ARTILLERY SHOOT!**" Gentaro roared as he fired both weapons, the Mini-Gun spewed millions of bullets per second, while the missile battery constantly kept firing missiles. The Zodiart couldn't handle the incoming weapon fire, and was thrown into the wall.

Urataros was faring better, his Den-Rod's ability to perform long range melee attack gave him the utmost advantage against the Imagin. He slashed into the Imagin like he was made of tissue paper.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Medusa were fighting up close, their weapons creating sparks as they struck.

"Ohhhh Wizard, you fight soooo well!" Medusa cooed as she thrusted her staff forward, knocking him back.

"It's a shame you won't be there when we rip everything you hold dear into pieces, including that little slut bot known as Elita-One." Medusa said

Brendan was surprised "How'd you-"

"Wiseman is very good at figuring things out, and once we kill you, he'll give her to Megatron!" She said

Brendan was shocked "Megatron! That's impossible! He's dead!" He told her

"He Was! But thanks to the All-Spark shard that your Government had, we were able to resurrect him. It's going to be such fun watching as Megatron has his way with her!" Medusa said

That set him off, Brendan slammed his right arm into the ground, creating a small burning divot. Within his helmet, Brendan's eyes were glowing an intense blood red, his teeth were turning sharper. His right arm was glowing in response with his anger.

"**I WON'T ALLOW THAT!**" Brendan roared, he could feel his Nephilim Side, along with his inner Phantom, clawing to escape and rip the Phantom General into shreds. But Brendan managed to keep them at bay, but not without releasing some of his power.

Brendan's demonic roar caused a massive surge of energy to release from his body, and it struck Medusa, the Imagin, the Roach, and the Zodiart. They went flying through the College library.

Gentaro walked up to Brendan and helped him up.

"Brendan-san, are you alright?" Gentaro asked

Brendan turned and nodded "I'll be alright. We need to contact Philip right away, and tell him to get the other remaining Riders over here right now! We are now on high alert! I'm going to find Sam" Brendan said

"Yes, Sir" Gentaro said as he went to call Philip

Brendan started to dig underground and disappeared from sight.

* * *

(Where Sam Was)

"Ve must have ze brain on ze table! Zhop, zhop!"

"Brain? What does he mean by my brain?" Sam shouted.

"Well, You have something on your mind. Something I need", Megatron explained.

Sam started to stutter as The Doctor crawled back and pulled out a mini-scalpel from his back and headed straight for Sam's forehead.

"Stay away from him!" A voice shouted as silver bullets shot past Megatron and into the Doctor, ripping him into pieces.

Megatron transformed his arm into his blaster, and aimed it behind him, only to see nothing standing there.

"WHO DARES!" Megatron roared

**Insert Theme: Last Engage By The Kamen Rider Girls**

"**Shooting Strike! (Bou-Bou-Bou)**" A voice said

His response was a dozon balls of flaming silver bullets, this time they struck the Warlord himself, knocking him back a few feet.

He looked up above him to see Kamen Rider Wizard, in his Flame Dragon Style, hovering above him. Dragon wings had sprouted from his back allowing him to fly.

"So, We finally meet" Brendan said

"Ah, you must be the Ring Bearing Wizard that my new friend had told me about" Megatron said

"And you're the Decepticon Warmonger who was responsible in the mass genocide of thousands of Innocent Cybertronians and caused the destruction of your own planet." Brendan said dryly

"I'm impressed. Optimus has been telling you so much about me. But I know all about you Wizard." Megatron said

"You don't know a god damn thing about me!" Brendan yelled at the warlord

"Oh, I do, Brendan" Megatron said, making Brendan freeze

"How do you know my name?" Brendan asked

"Like I said, I know all about you, Brendan Sparda. Both your creators murdered by A Mysterious White Phantom, You never even finished high school because you fatally wounded three of the four students who tortured you because of your power. The fourth one you killed. " Megatron explained

Sam, Mikaela and Leo looked in shock at Brendan. They had never known that about Brendan, as he had kept it secret.

Brendan's fist balled up, his right arm glowed softly.

"But do you want to know the kicker? It was Fueki that killed your creators, he did it so he could make you what you are. You are his greatest achievement. But you are also his worst enemy" Megatron said

Brendan felt the intense rage boil up inside him "He...killed them? Just to make me a Wizard?" Brendan asked himself

"He did, and he enjoyed every moment of it. You should have been there when he said how he heard them scream for you before they snuffed their sparks out." Megatron said

That's when Brendan snapped.

He activated another Shooting Strike, but this time the Flame Dragon ring turned Purple.

"**_Come on a shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a shooting, Shake Hands!_**" The Gun said

He held his ring over the hand, and the gun turned purple with a blood red barrel.

"**Maximum...Rider...Power! Hyper Ultra Shooting Strike! (BOU-BOU-BOU!)**" The Gun Said

He aimed the gun at Megatron, ready to silence the Warlord for good, when Optimus crashed through the ceiling, Bumblebee crashed through the wall. The Zero-Liner Crashed through another wall, with the Den-Liner following it. The Other Kamen Riders exited their train and began to attack the Decepticons.

Optimus fired another bullet into Megatron, throwing him out of the building.

Brendan only turned slightly, his breathing heavy.

"**GET BACK HERE!**" Brendan roared as he flew after them.


	6. The Beast Is Unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double, Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also do not own Transformers, Devil May Cry or DMC: Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

I only own my OC

* * *

(Brendan's POV)

I rushed after Megatron with only one goal in mind: To kill him. I made it to where the main fight was and I hid behind some trees.

"There's another source of Energon hidden on this planet! The boy can lead us to it!" Megatron screamed.

Optimus groaned in pain and he spit out some Energon. Megatron had kicked him on his face and destroyed Optimus's face mask.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron asked Optimus as he approached Sam.

"Optimus, get up!" Sam shouted terrified.

Optimus got up slowly on one knee and his determined expression spread across his face.

"You'll never stop at one", Optimus said. "I'll take you all on!"

"Not without me!" I said as flew by Optimus's side, I glared at Megatron.

"When I'm done with you, they're gonna have to shovel what's left of your sorry ass out of the fucking ground!" I said

That's when I heard a new voice.

"_Explosion! Now!_" A voice said as an explosion went off right in front of me, and knocked me into a couple of trees.

"Did you think that I would let you kill off my new friend easily?" An all too familiar voice said as I looked up to see someone that I thought was dead.

Standing in front of me was the White Wizard. His armour had a similar design to mine, but a hood covered the back of his helmet. He wore an all white robe like design. His WizarDriver was black with a red and silver outline, and the fingers were pointed to resemble claws. His helmet was an orange colored rough gem like shape.

"Fueki" I snarled

"You miss me?" He asked

I got up off the ground and pointed at him "You killed them! You killed my parents!" I yelled at him

"Is that what you think I did? All I gave you was a little shove so you could go over the edge. With all that anger that boiled inside you as you grew up, You not only performed flawlessly, but you went completely passed my expectations." Fueki said

"They were the only family I had!" I roared at him

"I'll tell you one thing, you should have heard them scream your name as I snuffed out their hopes, and their lives! It was so glorious!" Fueki said

My right arm was now glowing brightly, and my rage was reaching its peak.

"You sick son of a-" I didn't get to finish as Fueki held his ringed hand over his WizarDriver.

"_Chains! Now!_" His WizarDriver said

Suddenly, white chains appeared out of nowhere, I didn't have enough time to move as the chains wrapped around my body and restricted my movement.

"You're going to give into Dispair, and become a Phantom like me!" Fueki said

"That will never happen!" I yelled

"It will, because you are about to lose another person who is close to you" Fueki said as he pointed to where Optimus was fighting.

Optimus went straight to attack Starscream, the Raptor Decepticon got his right arm slashed off by Optimus. Optimus had climbed on the helicopter Decepticon and gripped the sides of his face before he tore it off messily. "Piece of tin", I heard Optimus murmur under his breath.

"Brendan? Sam? Where are you?" Optimus called.

Megatron grabbed Optimus's arm and stabbed a sword through Optimus's chest and his Spark chamber!

"No!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron lifted him higher and dug deeper into Optimus's Spark chamber as Optimus tried to release the weapon from his chest.

"You are so weak" The Decepticon charged a gun and blew it into Optimus's torso, making Optimus's Spark chamber explode.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed

Megatron let Optimus down and released his sword from him. Optimus's limp body fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Sam peeked up from the tree he hid behind and stared at Optimus's dying body.

The time felt like it stopped moving. I also heard a sound from him, like a machine powering down. I could only watched as he began to fade away.

Optimus slowly turned his helm towards us and spoke with a very weak voice. "Sam...Brendan... run…" His voice slowly faded along with the light in his optics.

I could only watch as his eyes shut down completely. I dropped to my knees, I had failed.

"That's it! Give into Dispair!" Fueki pushed

I didn't feel that though, I felt something else seep in, something that had been hiding deep within me, and was now coming out by my anger towards Fueki and Megatron.

"_Do you accept your true destiny?_" A voice asked in my head

"I don't care, just give me the power to destroy!" I replied angrily in my head

"_Very Well_" The voice said as I felt my insides burning, and my outer form changing.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Brendan clutched his head in pain as his body glowed, and he belted out a terrifying roar, it didn't even sound human, it sounded like an angry lion mixed with a creature from hell.

Suddenly his body flashed and when it faded, what was once kamen rider wizard, was now something that was never meant to be seen again.

It was a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, Glowing Purple chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of black scales with accents of red and purple.

He also had purple veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a ruby red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped black knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed purple and did not have pupils.

This _was_ Brendan.

* * *

Author's Note: I got a tiny amount of inspiration from **RasingHeart001**, who has great stories (As I have said in previous chapters).

Lesson On Brendan's Demonic Form:

Like most Half-Breeds or Nephilim's ,they gain the ability to transform into their true form (Depending on what side of the gene pool they're swimming in), in Brendan's case, he's closer to his Demon father's side. This form is the physical manifestation of Brendan's Demonic power. In this form, all of Brendan's magical attributes are amplified to their full potential, as well as his speed, strength, and senses.

Not only that, But Brendan gains access to his demonic blade known as the Sword Of Sparda. This blade gives Brendan even more power, giving him an almost god-like status, which is quite true since he is the spawn of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, who gave Brendan the blade at a young age (But Brendan had his memory wiped and he was sent to an orphanage so he could be safe). This form is also very dangerous to use, because if Brendan stays in this form too long, he loses control and will become a savage beast with only one instinct: To destroy all who come in his path, whether they be friend or foe, he will slaughter them.


	7. The Beast Is Tamed (For Now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double, Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, DMC: Devil May Cry, or Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

I only own my OC

Author's note: I know this one is a little short, but I'm doing the best I can. I will have more soon.

* * *

(3rd POV)

The sight of this creature put fear into Fueki as he looked at what Brendan, someone who he had expected to be a phantom, became. Brendan slowly swiveled his head towards Fueki, his soulless eyes glared deep into the heart of Fueki.

"**If you wish to live Fueki, I suggest you leave...NOW!**" Brendan snarled at the white wizard.

Fueki took no time as he teleported from the forest.

Brendan only turned his head towards Optimus's now offline corpse, and felt sorrow as he walked up to the Deceased Prime and placed a hand on his cold metal cheek.

"**I will avenge you, your death will not have been in vain. I will end Megatron right now, as I now have the power to do so**" Brendan said as he turned towards the warlord, the hatred swelling through him.

He pointed at the Warlord and said in a low growl "**You have spilled innocent blood, and for that you must pay for your sins. Your punishment: A long and painful death.**"

Megatron seemed to scoff "As if you could even touch m-" Megatron didn't even get to finish his sentence as he was quickly pummeled into the ground by Brendan, who smashed into him with the force of a runaway freight train.

Megatron got up, and readied his blaster, waiting for the right opportunity to fry the little pest.

"Where are you, little fleshbag?" Megatron asked in a sing-song like voice. That was when he was than hit from behind, and sent hurling through the air into a pile of trees. The force was so powerful, that it cracked Megatron's armour on his back.

Brendan walked over and grabbed Megatron by his foot, and began to slam him around like The Hulk did to Loki in The Avengers.

"**You just killed the closest thing I had to a father! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER GREATLY, AS HELL'S FURY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY OWN!**" Brendan roared as he kept tossing Megatron around like a rag doll.

He finally slammed Megatron into the ground one final time, this one made the entire ground shake. Megatron tried to move, but his body had become too weak from the constant beating that the little fleshling just put him through.

Brendan than held out his hand, and a large blade appeared in his arm. This blade was a curved blade of Demonic origin. As red electricity snaked along the blade.

"**As I said before "When I'm done with you, they'll have to pull what's left of you out with a shovel" You shall die alone, and Afraid!**" Brendan roared at the Warlord.

"DO IT! I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!" Megatron roared back at Brendan

"**Very Well**" Brendan said as he raised his blade, ready to finish the warlord for good.

That was when he was grabbed from behind, and held to the ground...

...by none other than his own Kamen Rider Team.

"Brendan-san! You need to stop this!" Eiji said

"This isn't you!" Shotaro said

"**LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET MY REVENGE! I HAVE TO AVENGE OPTIMUS!**" Brendan roared

"But revenge isn't the answer!" Wataru said

Brendan started to thrash wildly against the riders holding him down, they were starting to lose their grip.

"Gentaro! Get the sedative!" Eiji yelled as Gentaro walked up with a syringe filled with a glowing purple liquid.

"Brendan-san! Forgive us" Gentaro said as he injected Brendan's neck with the stuff. Brendan started to thrash less, and his eyes started to lose their glow.

"**God...Damn...You**" Brendan said before passing out and reverting to human form.

"We need to get him back to NEST, back to his home" Ryu said as the riders carried their commander onto the Den-Liner.


	8. Enemies Of The State

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double (Or W), Decade, Kiva, Or Den-O. I also do not own Transformers, DMC: Devil May Cry or Devil May Cry.

I only own my OC.

Author's Note: Check out my new Fanfic friend blackXANA. He's doing an awesome story with my Character in it. Please give him good reviews.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Location: Diego Garcia

The body of Optimus Prime was carried by two Helicopters, who held the Deceased Leader of the Autobots by cables. Lennox, Epps, and other Soldiers of NEST watched as they dropped the leader onto the Tarmac of the runway. His body fell with a metallic thud. The other Autobots joined to see that their leader was now gone. Lennox turned to see military humvees enter their area, their weapons aimed at the Autobots as they circled them.

The Autobots, feeling threatened, drew their own weapons out.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare point a gun at me!? You want a piece of me!? I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Ironhide roared pointing his massive cannons.

Lennox tried to tell them to drop their weapons, but they didn't listen.

"Tell them to stand down" A soldier driving the humvee said.

"Tell them to lower their weapons!" Lennox barked back

"I can't sir, tell him" He said as a person who everyone knows and hated with a fiery passion steps out of the Humvee.

"Your NEST team is deactivated! You are to decease Anti-Decepticon Operations and are to report back to Diego Garcia!" Galloway said

"No, we take our orders from Chairman Morshower!" Lennox replied

"Well that's too bad, because an alien blood feud has washed onto our shores in which our soldiers are paying the price!" Galloway said

He then pointed to the Autobots "The Secret Is Out! This is OUR war now, and we will win it as we always have. With a coordinated military strategy" Galloway explained

"This fool is terribly misinformed" Ratchet said

"You're going to need every asset you got" Lennox said

"We already have a plan" Galloway said

"Like what!? Handing over the Kid and Brendan?" Lennox asked

"All options are being considered" Galloway said

Suddenly a whimsical horn blew as everyone looked up to see The Den-Liner and Zero-Liner circling the Military humvees. Finally the two trains came to a stop. Brendan exited the train, albeit his cloths were a bit torn and the holographic projector that covered his wounded arm was flickering.

"What the hell is going on?!" Brendan asked

Galloway pointed at the Wizard and all the soldiers aimed their weapons at him.

"What...what is the meaning of this?" Brendan asked

"Now that the Secret is out. I have the authorization to confiscate your transformation belts." Galloway said smirking as he ordered some soldiers to move in and apprehend the Wizard.

Two soldiers grabbed Brendan's arms, making Brendan howl in pain as he felt it move through his damaged right arm.

Galloway stepped up to Brendan and eyed his belt as looked at it greedily. Soon, the power to get rid of these Alien Freaks and these vigilante's would be in the hands of the american government.

Suddenly the two soldiers that held Brendan were knocked out by Shotaro and Kaito, who stood in front of their commander and dear friend.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to steal such a precious treasure, as it doesn't belong to you" Kaito said

"Get out of the way! That is a direct order from your superior!" Galloway roared

"Unfortunately, you are not our superior. Brendan is" Kaito said as he twirled his DiEnd Driver in his hands.

A red 'W'-shaped belt buckle that appeared on Shotaro's waist, as Shotaro reached into his jacket and pulled out a purple USB Like Memory with the letter J on it.

"Let's Go...Partner" Shotaro said as he pushed a button on the USB.

"**JOKER!**" The USB Said in a loud male voice

Inside the Den-Liner, Philip held a green USB Like Memory in his hand, and an exact duplicate of the W shaped buckle was around his waist as well. Philip held a green USB in his hand, it had the letter C on it.

He pushed the button on his.

"**CYCLONE!**" The USB said

"Henshin!" Philip and Shotaro said as Philip inserted his USB into the right slot on the Driver, and it disappeared. This also made Philip faint.

The USB reappeared on in the right slot of Shotaro's Driver. Shotaro pushed it the rest of the way in, as well as inserting his USB in and pushing the slots out, making a W shape.

"**CYCLONEJOKER!**" The Driver said

A strange melody erupted from the belt, and Wind blew around him as energy shards covered him, giving his Rider form. The Rider was strange in appearance. The left side of the armor was pitch-black with purple markings on it. The right side was green with gold markings on it. Both had a silver 'V' on the forehead and red, bug-like optics. The green half also had a silver scarf.

Kaito inserted his Ride Card into the DiEnd Driver and cocked the gun.

"**KAMEN RIDE**" The Gun said

Kaito then pointed the gun in the air

"Henshin!" He said as he pulled the trigger

"**DIEND!**" The gun said as Kaito turned into Kamen Rider DiEnd

"**Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero**" Kamen Rider W said as he pointed at Galloway (AU: Just to let you know, what Kamen Rider W just said is Japanese for "Now, count up your sins".)

DiEnd simply pointed his weapon at the soldiers and said "Treasures are irreplaceable!"

"You would attack us?! That would make you enemies of the State! Than you would have nowhere to run or hide!" Galloway said

"**We will take any risk, and we will fight for what is right, that's what makes us Kamen Riders. We won't let anyone slap us around.**" Kamen Rider W said

"Especially if it's someone as stupid as you. We really never liked you to begin with. You're lucky Brendan doesn't let me do things my way, or I would have blown your brains all over the fucking Tarmac." Kaito said

The soldiers, minus Lennox, Epps and the Autobots, Aimed their weapons at the Kamen Riders.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Galloway ordered as the Soldiers opened fire upon the Kamen Riders. The bullets only bounced off the Armour of the two riders, but Brendan didn't fare so well.

One of the Bullet's entered his right shoulder, another grazed his cheek. But the final one struck him right in the forehead.

"NO! BRENDAN!" Elita-One cried as she watched the blood drip from his forehead.

Brendan didn't fall over dead though, he only turned to Galloway to shot that the wound was healing, and the bullet fell out of the now non-existent bullet hole.

"That's how you want it!? Fine, I'll play" Brendan said

"What could you possibly do in your state?" Galloway asked

"I will use magic..." Brendan cracked his neck "...Motherfucker!" he finished as he prepared to change into Kamen Rider Wizard. But Elita-One grabbed Brendan and placed him back inside the Den-Liner. Elita-One herself drove onto a ramp in the back of the Den-Liner.

"Let's get out of here!' Kaito said as W nodded in agreement.

The two Kamen Rider's climbed back onto the Den-Liner as it took off into the sky.

"No matter, we'll catch them Eventually." Galloway said.

* * *

Author's Note: This one took a while because I was doing National History Day. I placed 3rd! That's some Bullsh**t! My project on the Prohibition and Al Capone should have won! It doesn't matter though. I will have the next Chapter soon. This one will most like be filled with teeth rotting, lemony goodness.


	9. Eternal Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double, Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, DMC: Devil May Cry, and Devil May Cry. They belong to their respected owners.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been so busy. College is coming right around the corner and I have been so busy getting ready. I now have some free time to get some more chapters in. Just to let you guys know, this is a Lemon Chapter, If you cannot handle a Cybertronian/human...err...pairing. Then you might as well not read this chapter. It will get very graphic.

* * *

Location: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, Den-Liner.

(3rd POV)

Brendan walked furiously over to the table, slamming his fist down and cracking the table's smooth surface.

"Galloway has pissed me off for too long! He disrespects the Autobots and Us Kamen Riders ever since he set foot on Diego Garcia! Now he tried to steal my belt and he shot me! That's it!" Brendan said slamming his fist down again, this time the table split down the middle, destroying the table completely.

The other riders watched as their commander and dear friend broke down in a fit of rage, Brendan was scary when angry. Elita-One (Who was in holoform) was now worried for her mate, she had never seen him this angry before. It was like he was someone else entirely.

"Brendan-san, you need to calm down. Your anger will not make you feel any better" Tsukasa said calmly

Brendan turned around and glared at Tsukasa **"YOU WOULDN'T FEEL BETTER IF YOU HAD TO WATCH THE PEOPLE CLOSEST TO YOU DIE BEFORE YOUR EYES!**" He roared, his eyes glowing red as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Brendan stomped out of the Den-Liner's Dining Car, went into one of the bedrooms, and slammed the door behind him.

Elita gasped in shock, never had Brendan snapped like that on anyone before. He's taking Optimus's death so hard.

She needed to do something, so she exited the Dining Car and approached the door of the room Brendan was in. She calmly knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone" Brendan's voice echoed through the door

"Brendan? Baby it's me! Elita-One. Can I please come in?" Elita-One asked

There was a brief moment of silence before the door slid open, and Elita walked inside.

She looked around the dimly lit room, until her eyes spotted her Mate's form lying sideways on the queen sized bed.

Elita-One closed the door behind her, and locked it. They needed some time together, something that was impossible before due their duties coming first.

She walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. She could hear his soft sobs echo through her audio sensors, the sound itself was hurting her spark.

"What have I become? I yelled at one of my fellow riders. I've lost yet another close friend. Sometimes I wish I had never been a Wizard..." Brendan mumbled to himself.

Elita pulled Brendan over to her, looking him dead in the eyes "Don't say that! You being too hard on yourself! It wasn't your fault that Optimus died! Besides, if you weren't Kamen Rider Wizard, you wouldn't have such great friends! Or me!" Elita-One yelled at her mate

"But-"

"But nothing! What if instead of Optimus, what if it was me who was killed by Megatron? What would you do?" Elita-One asked

"I would keep on fighting, and avenge your death. I would continue to fight for you." Brendan said

"Remember what you told me when we first met?" Elita-One asked

"I told you that I would be your hope. I would be there to protect you no matter what the risk was." Brendan told her

"That's right! And if Optimus saw you now, what would he think?" Elita-One asked

"He would be disappointed that I had given up hope" Brendan said

"Exactly! And the same thing applies for Optimus. So you need to keep fighting for Optimus. You need to keep fighting for the people you care about, you need to fight for me!" Elita-One told him

Brendan looked at Elita, she was right, if he hadn't been kidnapped by Phantoms, he would have never went to the Sabbath, he would have never been given the power to preserve hope, he wouldn't have had such a beautiful mate.

"You're right, I can't blame myself for something that I couldn't stop. Optimus wouldn't have wanted me to give up. He would want me to keep fighting for his sake. I will keep fighting in memory of Optimus, I will press on, for him." Brendan said as Elita wiped away the tears from his face.

Elita-One pulled Brendan in for a hug "That's why I love you so much." She said as she crashed her lips into Brendan's lips, but pulled away.

"And to show how much I care...I'm gonna give you a little gift" She said as she kissed him, this time it her holoform's tongue entered his mouth and their tongues danced around each other.

**(Insert Song: Your Guardian Angel By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

Brendan broke the kiss, he tried to say something, but all Elita did was put a finger to his lips.

"Don't speak, just let me love you. Please, I want this" Elita said as she slowly lowered Brendan back onto the bed, his heart pounding in his chest as Elita removed his jacket, revealing his muscular form.

The hands of Elita's holoform roamed his body, as she kissed her way down his neck. She nibbled on the middle, making him moan.

"So, I have found your sweet spot?" She said as she nibbed on the spot again, which made Brendan moan again.

"I'll take that as a Yes" Elita said with a victorious smile

While she nibbled at his neck, her hands made their way down to his pants, she began to undo his belt, then the pants themselves. She pulled them off and tossed them aside. She then proceeded to remove Brendan's black tank top, revealing his muscular body. If Elita could drool, she'd be doing it by now.

In all honesty, it was amazing that someone as young as Brendan was this fit. But then again, Brendan's lifespan was equal to that of the average Cybertronian. So he doesn't age as fast as humans do.

Elita began to remove her white shirt, revealing a purple bra underneath. She began to remove the shoulder straps, and upon removing the last strap, the bra fell to the ground, revealing her perfect C-Cup breast. This followed by her removing her blue jeans, kicking them aside. Showing her purple laced panties.

As she reached for his boxers, Brendan stopped her.

"Lita, I've never said this to anyone, but this is actually my first time." Brendan said embaressingly

"It's okay, We will start slow, and gradually speed things up. But I'm gong to make this very special. I don't want it to be too fast for you. I want you to enjoy this." She said as she removed her panties. The hair above her womanhood was shaped like the Autobot insignia.

She then removed Brendan's boxers, and out popped his large throbbing manhood. It was the first time she had seen one in real life. It was at least 8 inches long, a bit longer than she had predicted.

She had watched some of those videos on the internet. She knew what she needed to do. She climbed on top of him, her womanhood positioned above the tip of his member.

"Are you ready?" She asked

Brendan nodded slowly

Elita then sat down on his member, the large appendage slid inside of her as she felt the pleasure rush through. She moaned in pleasure, as Brendan felt this new sensation rush through his body, it felt really good.

She began to slowly move up and down, the pleasure began to increase through both of them.

"Elita...oh my god! Please, don't stop!" Brendan said

"I...never...intended...intended...to..." Elita said

"Elita...can...you..." Brendan didn't get to finish

"Ugh!...Yes...Go...faster...UGH!" Elita moaned as she picked up her pace, and grabbed Brendan's hands and placed them on her breast.

"OH ELITA-ONE!" Brendan cried

Brendan felt the pleasure increasing, and he felt something rising in his shaft.

"Lita...Ugh!...I...can't hold it...much longer!" Brendan managed to say

"I can't hold it either...let us overload together!" Elita said as she kissed Brendan while he thrusted into her.

"I'm about to..." Brendan screamed as he released, and his seed filled Elita's womanhood. Elita herself screamed as her eyes glowed brightly, and she came all over Brendan's shaft.

Elita climbed off of Brendan and laid next to him, their body coated with sweat and come. Brendan couldn't believe what just happened, Elita-One, made him scream his name. This experience was new for him, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Elita looked into his eyes, and she smiled happily.

"I love you" She said to him

"I love you too, Bella Angelo" Brendan said as they shared one more kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? You tell me?


	10. An Ancient Power

Disclaimer: I do not own: Kamen Rider Wizard, Fourze, OOO, Double, Decade, Kiva, or Den-O. I also don't own Transformers, DMC: Devil May Cry, Or Devil May Cry.

This chapter is a shout-out to my main man blackXANA! Take a look at his stories, their awesome!

* * *

(3rd POV)

Brendan awoke to a poking sensation on his face, as he opened his eyes to see a naked Elita-One (In her holoform) smiling at him.

"Hello, my sexy little magi" Elita said

"Hello, my sexy femme." Brendan responded back as he kissed her and climbed out of the bed.

"Thank you, for-"

"Brendan, Baby. It was no problem. Maybe next time we can try it again?" Elita asked winking at him.

Brendan blushed wildly as he proceeded to get changed, the new sensations he was feeling did not leave him.

When they both got changed, Brendan walked up to Elita-One and hugged her, his warm embrace made Elita happy to have him.

"So what will we do? We can't defeat Wiseman on our own? I with the added power he has now, even the Infinity Style couldn't stop him." Brendan said

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" A voice said as both turned to see a golden portal opening next to them.

Walking out was a 24 year old male, he had Dark-Brown hair. His hairstyle was a Colic to the right with a pony-tail in the back. He had Blue-Green eyes. This was another Mage like Brendan was, except the techniques he used were much more ancient than Brendan's own. This was Jayden Stern, AKA Kamen Rider Beast.

"Jayden? What are you doing here? I thought you were out exploring the world with Renamon?" Brendan asked

"Have you seen the news lately? This Ancient Alien Robot called The Fallen is placing a planet wide warrant out for this Sam Witwicky kid, as well as Fueki also placing a warrant out on all Kamen Riders, including us! He wants you especially, and says that if you don't turn yourself in, he will kill off the human population" Jayden told the ring bearing mage.

Brendan's fist balled up "I can't believe this! This motherfucker is threatening to kill innocent people for me!?" Brendan roared slamming his fist down on the table, cracking it.

"Jayden, is there anything we can do? Is there any way to stop him?" Asked Elita

"That's why I'm here. You see, before he died, the Head Priest had told me that there is something out there that might be powerful enough to stop Fueki." Jayden said

Brendan looked up at Jayden "What is this something?" He asked

"It's a Wizard Ring. One that was said to be forged by the hammers of Ancient Gods. The Head Priest said that his ancestors had entrusted him with the ring. But the ring was far too powerful to be used, so he had it sent to some far flung corner of the planet where no one would ever find it." Jayden explained

"If we can't find it, than why tell us?" Asked Brendan

"Because the Head Priest had an artifact that would help you locate the ring." Jayden said as he handed Brendan a wooden object.

"This magical compass will point the way to where the ring is stored. I hope that you find the ring before Fueki finds you." Jayden said as he turned to leave.

"Jayden!" Brendan said as Jayden stopped and turned

"What is it?" He asked

"My offer still stands, are you sure you don't want to be part of my team? It would be a great chance for you as well as Renamon?" Brendan asked

Jayden smiled at the mage "I'll think about it." He said as he exited through a golden portal.

"Alright, Let's go brief the others" Brendan said as he and Elita exited the room.

* * *

(Dining Car)

Brendan explained to his team about the ring, and how they now had to race against time to find it before Fueki found them.

"So, we need to find this "Ancient Ring" before Fueki and the Decepticons find us? It shouldn't be too hard...right?" Asked Kintaros

"I'm not gonna lie, it will be a challenge. We'll have to be prepared to face human resistance. Since they'll be after us as well to turn us in." Brendan said

"So we can't kill them" Elita-One said sternly

"So I want you all to make sure when we fight, make sure all our attacks are set to a halfway level of strength. All weapons will be set on stun when we use them. No lethal damage is to be used at all. Do I make myself clear?" Brendan asked

They all saluted him "YES SIR!" They replied

"Alright, so here's what we're going to do..." Brendan said as he started to explain his plan to his fellow riders.

* * *

I just want to point out that Jayden Stern and Renamon belong to blackXANA.


End file.
